1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying the battery capacity of the notebook computer system and the device of the same and, in particular, to a method of displaying the battery capacity using, LEDs of the notebook computer system and the device of the same.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, carrying a portable computer for either business or personal uses has become a popular trend. Thus, computer manufacturers further minimize portable computers to be notebook computers with an area about that of a notebook. Its functions are basically the same as a desktop computer but can be put into a suitcase or a backpack to satisfy the needs of businessmen.
The power supply of a notebook computer is mainly a NiMH or NiCd battery. Better models are usually equipped with a Li-ion battery with better capacity and no memory effects, which can last about 3 to 4 hours. Some models can even last for more than 10 hours. For businessmen who travel frequently the notebook computer with a good battery that can last for a long time is a very convenient tool for them to work while taking a public transportation.
Currently the rechargeable battery of a notebook computer is provided with an LED for showing the user the battery capacity. To accommodate the LED in the battery, the following factors should be taken into account:
1. The cost for five LEDs, the extra area occupied by the LEDs and the cost for a push switch have to be considered. PA1 2. Some space in the battery pack is occupied by the LEDs. PA1 3. The problems such as assembling time, bard yield, warranty services and stock items have to be considered. PA1 4. Sometimes one has to take out the battery to check the LED display due to the structure. If the battery is being recharged and the temperature is higher than 40.degree. C., unplugging may result in incorrect warning of over-temperature charging and cause the recharging process to temporarily stop (erratic charging of a NiMH battery is determined according to the temperature). PA1 5. If one wants to know the capacity of the battery while starting the operating or suspending and the battery is not provided with a corresponding LED, then the user has to wait until the computer is on and to use a program to read the battery capacity. This is very inconvenient. PA1 6. If two batteries are installed in the computer at the same time, it would be better if the average battery capacity can be displayed by simply depressing a lid switch without taking out the two batteries and estimating the average on one's own.